Children of the past generation
by mischa-bee
Summary: This is a story about the lives of the children of Rory, Tristan, Dean, Lindsay, Lane, Henry, Jess, Paris, Louise and Madeline. It also had stuff about the actual parents their selves. It has more Trory than the other couples though. Please read! -chapter
1. Default Chapter

Hello. I decided to start a story about the children of Tristan, Rory, Jess, Paris, Dean, Lindsay, Lane, Henry, Louise, Madeline (and their husbands), so yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the kids and the husbands of Louise and Madeline. So pleaseeeeeee don't sue me

Rating: just PG.

Reviews: I lurvvvvvvvvv them! So please do give me some!

Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't be nasty.

**Children of the past generation**

**Prologue/introduction**

_**Tristan Janlen DuGrey**_

_**And**_

_**Lorelei Laura DuGrey**_

Allison Lorelei DuGrey (Allie) 15

Kathryn Mary DuGrey (Kathryn) 15

Charlie Janlen DuGrey (Charlie) 17

**_Jesse Matthew Mariano_**

_**And**_

_**Paris marie Mariano**_

_****_

Lena Marie Mariano (Lena) 16

Nathaniel Luke Mariano (Nate) 17

_**Dean Kyle Forrester**_

_**And**_

_**Lindsay Tina Forrester**_

_****_

Gabrielle Lucy Forrester (Gabrielle) 15

Dylan Michael Forrester (Dylan) 16

**_Louise Cynthia Relano_**

_**And**_

_**Samuel Eric Relano**_

_****_

Damian Evan Relano (Damian) 16

_**Madeline Dominique**_

_**And**_

_**James Gill Derby**_

_****_

Andie Bianca Derby (Andie) 16

Nicholas Anthony Derby (Nick) 17

Dominique Brie Derby (Dominique) 15

_**Lane Cho**_

_**And**_

_**Henry Cho**_

Nova Lee Cho (Nova) 15

Brandon Henry Cho (Brandon) 15

**AN: Okay, well this is the starter bit which just tells you who married who and what their kids are called and ages blah blah blah. So yeah.**

**Here is the First actual bit of the story; it's just about how Tristan and Rory ended up getting married and having kids. I hope its okay!**

**The DuGrey's**

An irritated, half asleep and coffee deprived Rory got off her bus and looked around herself.

A huge brick building surrounded Rich kids with their Mercedes and fake noses.

She did SO not fit in here.

She sighed, and then remembered that in order to get into Harvard, she had to actually ATTEND the school. That was all the encouragement she needed. In two seconds flat she was inside the doors.

She arrived at the dreaded locker to find Paris Gellar there... YAY. Well this was just another fabulous thing that was happening to her today.

"Gilmore, you are not only late, but also you have your blouse on back to front."

Rory looked down only to find that yes, there were no visible buttons up her front, but a very large visible tag.

CRAP! Could this day honestly get any worse???

"_RINGGGGGGGGGGG"_

Take that back, she thought.

Now she would have no time to change before class, therefore she was stuck back to front until lunch. She heaved another huge sigh, before following Paris' retreating back to class.

_**In Class.....**_

Rory had just extracted her binder from her bag, and began to take notes, when the door to the class was flung open and a familiar Tall blonde haired, blue eyed boy strutted into the class.

A VERY familiar boy.

"Well Mr DuGrey, I guess this means that you're back." Remarked the pissed off teacher, after all, what teacher did favour a smart ass kid who broke into safes??

"Yes sir, my father decided that I had suffered quite enough in North Carolina, so I'm back for the remaining year." Tristan replied.

"Very well, take a seat behind Miss Gilmore and start taking notes."

Tristan's head snapped up and his eyed locked blue on blue.

Damn, he thought. He could see the hatred in her eyes. But this time he wasn't going to encourage it. THIS time, he was gonna get the girl.

He strolled down the isle keeping his eye contact with her. Just before he sat down he muttered a "hey Rory".

She was in shock. Rory? What happened to Mary?? Had Tristan actually CHANGED???

_**The year between Chilton senior year and Harvard...**_

Rory and Tristan strolled down the halls of Chilton, his arm casually draped around her waist.

All the guys looked at Tristan with envy; after all, he was the one who got Rory Gilmore all to himself.

All the Girls Looked at Rory with envy, as she was the one that the god like Tristan had fallen in love with.

Rory and Tristan were in especially good moods that morning.

They had gotten their letters from Harvard the last night...

Their Acceptance letters.

They stopped off at Rory's locker where Tristan gave it a good bash causing it to open. Inside Rory found a card. In it, it said:

"Meet me in my car in the parking lot at lunch. Xxx love Bible boy."

She was a bit confused and turned around to ask Tristan what was going on,

But he was gone.

Still confused, she carefully folded the note into her blazer pocket, and walked off to class.

_**At lunch in Tristan's car...**_

After about 20minutes of making out in his car, Tristan pulled away with great effort and looked at Rory seriously.

A bit worried, Rory was about to ask him if everything was okay, when he put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Hey Rory," he started....

"YouknowthatIloveyou,andIknowyouloveme,andIwaswonderingifwhenwegoto Harvardifyouwanttolivewithmeinanapartmentnearbymygrandfathergotme." He said in one breath.

"WHAT??" asked Rory?

'well if you don't want to of course, ill understand, I know it's really soon, but I...." Tristan stammered, but Rory cut him off

"Tristan, I love you with all my heart, but I have absolutely no idea whatsoever what you just asked me. It was awfully fast.

"Oh," grinned Tristan, "well in that case: You-know-that-I-love-you-and-I-was wondering-if-when-we-go-to-Harvard-if-you-want-to-live-with-me-in-an-apartment nearby-my-grandfather-got-me." He said slowly.

He watched Rory's face anxiously,

Then it produced a huge grin and she tackled him in a hug.

"Of course ill live with you!!" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you" he whispered back.

"Ditto" was her reply.

_**Two years later in their apartment at Harvard.....**_

Rory and Tristan were curled up on the couch watching "pretty woman" (Rory's choice). When the credits began to roll, Tristan sat up and looked at Rory.

"Rory, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. It was love at first sight, but you hated me. I was sent away shortly after that kiss that I stupidly agreed to be a mistake. Luckily I was given a second chance, and I finally have you. I love you with all my heart and I never want to be with anyone else as long as I live..."

Rory was crying silent tears, as Tristan happen off the couch, and squatted down on one knee.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" screamed an ecstatic and by this stage, very emotional Rory.

Tristan picked her up in a hug, and twirled her around and around, a look of pure happiness on both of their faces.

_**Six years after Tristan proposed....**_

Rory sat exhausted on the hospital bed, and the nurse gave her her two little girls, identical twins.

She looked up at Tristan, and he gave her a beautiful smile and a soft kiss, and then sat their son Charlie up on the bed.

"Charlie honey" said Rory,

"Meet your two little sisters, this is Katherine, and this is Allison, but how about you call her Allie"

Two year old Charlie looked down at the two beautiful little girls and said

"Ello Kafewin and Allie, my names Charlie, and I lurvvvv woo both!!

Rory looked up at Tristan and he looked back with a look of pure love and happiness on his face, which mirrored hers.

_AN: Okay, that's the end of the DuGrey's. I'm gonna do a pre-this story bit for all the couples, but this one will be the longest. The rest will just be summaries on how they got to where they are when the actual story takes place._

_Next chapter I will do the Mariano's and the Forresters. _

_Please please review! They really do make my day! _

_So yeah, I also need to know if I should continue at all. So please tell me!!_

_Thank you! Luv Mischa_


	2. first day back and all the gangs here

_**AN:** Hi, so I decided that I wasn't going to do the summaries for all the other couples. It will just take up an unnecessary amount of time and I personally don't think that it's that important anyway!! _

_If a lot of people want me to I may add them in somewhere, but I won't be writing them just yet. _

_**Disclaimer:** it's in the first chapter_

_**Rating:** PG_

_And also thanks to the reviewers: _HerJuliet 4Everthe CellarDoor, anon, C, magical soul, Lorelai Jessica Gilmore Jessi, and Laura.

_I'd like to also say sorry about the whole "lorelai Laura" I wrote it at like, 1am, and I was half asleep, so I'm honestly sorry! And thanks for pointing that out!_

_If anyone is still actually reading this then yeah, I'm gonna start the story now! Hope ya enjoy! _

_Allie DuGrey woke up to the sound of screaming. She glanced across the room to the clock on her wall and realizing that she was incredibly late to school; she yelped then went flying out of her bed and into the bathroom connected to her room._

_She came out 15minutes later and after grabbing her books, she hurried down the hall and the tumbled down the stairs; she never said she was graceful._

_Once in the kitchen she soon realized what had caused the scream that woke her._

_Her identical twin sister Kathryn was standing next to Gary (the coffee maker) with her hands on her hips. She had a very sour look on her face and was glaring at their elder brother Charlie. He, however, looked rather amused._

"_Um... guys, not to interrupt, but what was that scream?_

"_Well..." started Kathryn adding another glare in Charlie's direction. _

"_I was casually strolling into the kitchen, all ready for my morning cup of goodness, but when I pressed the 'go' button, Gary produced NO coffee. And do you know why this is Allie dearest" she said sarcastically._

_Allie just stood there looking at her sister in pure amusement_

"_Well... since you're not responding, I'll tell you why! Charlie here decided that he would be a silly silly silly silly not funny at all evil horrible mean nasty brother and he unplugged Gary. So I thought that I would just plug him in and life would be beautiful once more... BUT NO!! not only had he unplugged him, he has also hidden all the coffee goodness and so I screamed in pure desperation, but he still wont let me have any, and I'm going to dieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" whined Kathryn._

_She then looked at her sister and brother, and was highly irrated to find them looking at her and trying their very best not to crack up laughing._

"_Allie!! You traitor!" she huffed._

"_Kathryn, you are really concerning me right now, so before you continue to rant over a coffee maker you called Gary, I highly suggest we go and pick up Nova and Brandon, before we all are tardy on our first day back at school!"_

"_What?" questioned Kathryn, before glancing at her watch... "Oh shit! We're late, omg... we have to go!!!!"_

"_And she finally understands" Allie muttered to Charlie before following the panicking Kathryn out to Charlie's car (a red Mercedes Benz convertible)._

_They drove around the block and parked outside a large weatherboard house: the Cho's house. Charlie honked the horn twice, and a few minutes later two half Asian fifteen year old twins (fraternal) ran towards the car. The girl (Nova) was about 5' 8 and slim. She had dark deep set eyes and dark hair. The boy Brandon was a bit taller at 5'11 but he had the same dark eyes and hair. _

"_Hey guys" they greeted the DuGrey's, and hopped in the back of the car. Then they drove off in the direction of Chilton Prep._

_Charlie, Kathryn, Allie, Nova and Brandon got out of the parked car and were halfway up the front steps of the school, they heard many familiar voices..._

"_OH-MY-GOD!!" screamed an ecstatic brunette_

"_Wow, Charlie, you're all TALL!" squealed another ecstatic Brunette_

"_Hey guys" said a much more restrained male voice._

"_Hi Dominique, Andie, Nick" greeted Allie. And while Charlie and Nick did the male handshake thing (AN: I never get that! How do they know it??), Dominique, Andie, Allie and Kathryn had a huge group hug. _

_They were shortly joined by two more guys and another girl: Damian Relano, and Gabrielle and Dylan Forrester._

_After greeting each other and a few more handshake thingies and hugs, they walked into the uninviting halls of Chilton. They made their way to their first class which was German, where they met a few more familiar faces._

_Lena Mariano ran up to hug them all, while her elder brother Nate followed more calmly behind her._

"_Hey guys!!" Lena chattered; "It's so great to see you all again!" She said this before giving Nick her boyfriend a huge hug._

"_Hey leenie" he whispered into her ear._

"_They pulled apart as Frau Schlau walked into the class and started the lesson._

_They were half way through the lesson of learning foods, when a note flew onto Allies Desk. She looked in the direction it had come from and saw Andie motioning for her to read the note._

_She did, and read the message inside:_

_Allie,_

_Okay, so I know you claim that Dylan is just your friend, but if you had seen the looks he was giving you this morning, you may just change your mind. Even though you keep saying that nothing will happen, you can't run from who loves you...._

_Think about that. Talk to ya after class;_

_Luv Andie._

_Allie heaved a heavy sigh before crumpling the note and writing a response to Andie on a fresh piece of paper:_

_-Andie;_

_Guten morgan. Dylan ist meine freundin!! _

_Aufwiedersen!_

_-Allison _

_END OF CHAPTER TWO_

_I hope that that was an okay chapter. Please review and tell me, just please don't be nasty!! Its really short i know, but i felt that was a good plage to leave it. And for all of you who are wondering what the note ment: andie, goodmorning. Dylan is my friend!! Goodbye, Allison._

_Im gonna do a litle character description her just to clarrify what everyone looks like so you'll have a better idea of what they all look like._

_**Allie DuGrey (15): **wavy blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. 5'6 tall, and she loves reading. Shes really similar to Rory in personality._

_**Kathryn DuGrey (15): **shes identical to Allie, but shes more flirtatious and outgoing._

_**Charlie DuGrey (17): **He's 6' 1 and he hasdark rown hair and deep blue eyes. He loves soccer and basketball, but he also reads._

_**Lena Mariano (16): **She has deep red hair and green eyes. Shes 5'4 and loves reading as well. _

_**Nate Mariano (17): **he has black hair and dark brown eyes. He's 5'11 and very similar to jess when he was 17._

_**Gabrielle Forrester (15):** Shes Tall (5'9) and blonde with eyes. Pretty much like lyndsay. She loves dancing and reading. _

_**Dylan Forrester (16): **He's 6'1 and he has dark blonde hair and green eyes. He plays basketball, but is also a reader._

_**Damian Relano (16): **He's the blonde haired blue eyed playboy of chilton. Hes arouind 5'11 and plays pretty much all sports._

_**Andie Derby (16): **She's similar to Madeline when she was at school: ditzy, flirtatious and very attractive. She has dark hair and eyes, and shes quite petit._

_**Dominique Derby (15):** She's also petit with dark hair and eyes, but shes really into her school work and she also loves soccer._

_**Nick Derby (17): **he's tall, with dark, italian looks and bright blue eyes. Hes very athletic and he's going out with Lena Mariano._

_**Nova Cho (15): **She's been described in the story. But she's quite tall, with dark hair and eyes. She loves Netball and reading._

_**Brandon Cho (15): **Hes also been described. But he's Nova's twin brother. He had black hair and eyes, and hes tall as well. He loves swimming and all other sports prety much. He's not at all shy._

_I hope that clears a few things up! Hope ya all like th echaracters!!_


	3. what it takes to change minds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or thing except the plot, the kids and Madeline and Louise's husbands.

**Rating:** PG

**Reviews:** I've said this in the past two chapters, but I'll say it again: I love reviews, just please don't be too nasty in them!

AN: And thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter. I really appreciate your reviews and thanks for pointing out my German spelling mistakes!!

I think I'm going to start writing a short review for each chapter at the beginning, so here's the one for this chapter!

**Chapter Summary: **After the first day at school, all of the kids make plans to go to the mall. Will there be any New Year romances beginning??

Now, time for the story to start........

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" went the bell that signalled the end of the first day back.

Allie sighed in relief. As much as she loved work and reading, the first day back was never a thrilling one.

She gathered up her books and placed them in her bag, before standing and walking to the doorway to meet Kathryn where she was waiting.

"Arghh" Kathryn moaned and rested her head on Allies shoulder; "I hate school!!! It so energy draining!! I mean all this energy I used today could have been used up at the mall..."

She then stopped off mid sentence, lifted her head off Allis shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Omg Allison, we sooooo have to all go to the mall now! And like... EVERYONE will be there!!"

Allie groaned. She detested malls. But then again... There was a book sale on and she really wanted a new book. So...

"Okay then" she said.

Kathryn looked at here with a look of utter surprise in her eyes.

"Are you possessed" she said in a sly voice

Allie laughed at the concerned look on her sister's face.

"No Katy honey, I'm not possessed! I just really want to have a look at the book sale!"

Kathryn groaned. "I should have known it was too good to be true!" she said.

"But oh well! At least you're coming!! Let's go and meet up with the others and tell them!" She said in a cheerful tone, before grabbing Allie by the arm and pulling her out to the front steps of Chilton.

In their usual after school meeting spot sat Lena, Gabrielle, Dylan, Damian, Andie, Dominique, Nova and Brandon. Nick, Nate and Charlie had Senior Basketball tryouts.

"Hey guys" greeted Dominique.

"Hi" replied Kathryn, "hey guys, do you all wanna go to the mall?

"YES!" all the girls agreed straight away.

When the boys looked like they were going to decline, Kathryn added in a rush "Allies coming as well cause she wants to look at books".

Dylan and Damian quickly said that they too would be come. Brandon, not wanting to be left by him self agreed as well.

Kathryn with a smug look on her face turned and walked towards the cars.

Allie followed confused of Damian and Dylan's actions.

Dominique, Lena and Nova gave each other knowing looks, before walking after The DuGrey's.

Then came Andie and Nova, completely oblivious to the whole two guys and a gal situation.

Last but not least came Damian Relano, and Dylan Forrester.

One swaggering with a smirk on his face.

The other walking in long strides, his shoulders a bit slouched.

But despite their differences, both boys had their gazes fixed on the same female figure ahead of them.

_AN: Okay, so I know that that was an incredibly short chapter, but I just needed a filler between school and the mall. So the next chapter will be about the mall._

_Hey guys, in your reviews, can you please tell me if you want..._

_Allie to be with Damian the player, or Dylan the sweet guy..._

_Lena and Nick to be happy together, or have 'relationship troubles'_

_And who you want_

_Dominique, Andie, Kathryn, Gabrielle, Nova, Brandon, Nate and Charlie to end up with. _

_So please please review and tell me what you want to happen!!!_

_I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing!_

_C ya'll later for now!_

_Luv Mischa._

_Ps. PLEASEEEEEE review!!! _


	4. authors note thanks to reviewers

**Authors Note:**

Hello. I'd just like to say a quick thank you to all my reviewers (I forgot to in the last chapter) HerJuliet 4everthe CellarDoor 9(thanks for pointing out my spelling mistakes), Lorelai Jessica Gilmore Jessi (your reviews are always lovely, thanks!!), magical soul (thanks for the inspiration!!) and 2Hearts.

I'd just like to thank 2Hearts especially. Thank you very much for your review, I really appreciated it, and all of your recommendations and ideas were wonderful. If I get asked enough to write the summaries for the rest of the families then I will. I didn't write them in the end because I thought that they would be unnecessary and it was more the kids that the story is really about. I will be concentrating more on a few characters, no the whole lot, and I'll try to refrain from putting in any more a/ns during it! I hope that you will continue to read my fanfic, and please keep reviewing!

Thanks again to everyone who is reading this, I really appreciate it. I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next week.

Bye for now!

Luv Mischa


End file.
